spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcery
Sorcery is the use of power gained from the assistance or control of demons or gods. History The early history of sorcery is unknown. One of the earliest known sorcerers is the Ancient One. The Ancient One trained Baron Mordo to use magic. Baron Mordo became corrupted by dark magic and attempted to kill the Ancient One. However, the Ancient One was saved by Dr. Stephen Strange. The Ancient one then trained Strange in the ways of sorcery. Magic grants it's users a great number of powers. These powers include flight, astral projection, teleportation and mind control. There is also much more that magic can do. Scarlet Witch was a mutant that had to power to control probability. This made it appear that Scarlet Witch had magic powers, but she didn't. However, Scarlet Witch later learned how to use real magic from a woman named Agatha Harkness. Agatha's son, Nicholas Scratch, became jealous that his mother was teaching Scarlet Witch sorcery instead of him. Baron Mordo was able to give Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man, and Carnage a very small amount of magic abilities. While Mary Jane and Spider-Man were hypnotized by Mordo, they had super strength, flight, and the power to shoot lasers from her eyes. Mordo also gave Carnage the power to steal peoples souls. Mordo did this so he could use the souls to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. New Salem After Wonder Man fell into a coma, Scarlet Witch asked Agatha Harkness if she could use her magic to revive him. Agatha told Scarlet Witch that she would have offered to help her earlier, but she had been preparing to face a great evil. At that moment Nicholas Scratch, and a group he lead called Salem's Seven teleported into Agatha's mansion and kidnapped Agatha. Scarlet With and Vision were able to track Nicholas Scratch and Agatha to New Salem which was a community for sorcerors hidden in the mountains of Colorodo. However, when Scarlet Witch and Vision arrived in New Salem they were captured by Scratch. Nicholas Scratch then put Agatha on trial. According to Scratch, Agatha broke the first law of New Salem which was not to live among normal humans and to teach them sorcery like she did with Scarlet Witch. Scratch acted as the prosecutor during the trial and Salem's Seven were the jury. After the trial was over the Salem's Seven found Agatha and Scarlet Witch guilty. Agatha and Scarlet Witch were sentenced to death. However, Agatha transfered her magic powers to Scarlet With which made her even more powerful. Scarlet Witch then used her new powers to defeat Nicholas Scratch and the Salem's Seven. Scarlet Witch and Vision then returned to the Avengers Mansion. Scarlet Witch then used her new found magic powers to bring Wonder Man out of his coma. Spells Magical items *Blade's compass *Cloak of Levitation *Crimson Bands of Cyttorak *Eye of Agamotto *Mjolnir *Rain of Raggadorr *Seven Rings of Raggadorr *Tablet of Time *Twelve moons of Munnopor *Urn *Vapors of Valtorr *Wand of Watoomb Deities The following is a list of known deities that sorcerers can invoke to summon various magical abilities. *Vishanti :*Agamotto :*Hoggoth :*Oshtur *Cyttorak *Munnopor *Raggadorr *Valtorr *Watoomb Known magic users *Agatha Harkness *Ancient One *Baron Mordo *Carnage *Dark Entity *Doctor Strange *Dormammu *Ebony *Juggernaut *Mary Jane Watson *Nicholas Scratch *Salem's Seven :*Brutacus :*Gazelle :*Hydron :*Reptilla :*Thornn :*Vakume :*Vertigo *Scarlet Witch *Spider-Man *Thor *Wong Category:A-Z Category:Definitions